


Spotted silence

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gags, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Paulie's mouth is really good but making him keep quiet is fun tooKinktober 2019Day 13 Gags





	Spotted silence

“As much as I like your sharp mouth Paulie.” Lucci purred as he adjusted the straps. “I prefer your mouth closed even more. Unless your tongue is going to do some work.” Paulie’s glare only made him laugh softly. “I’ve missed you Paulie.” His claws slowly grew as he slid his fingers down Paulie’s shirt. He popped every single button along the way. “Did you miss me?” He murmured as he reached the last button.

Paulie would have squirmed away from his touch if Lucci had not already restrained him to the bed. Even though he knew there was no getting away. Even though Paulie knew better than anyone that Lucci was far stronger than him and that fighting back was useless. Paulie always fought in the beginning.

He fought until Lucci overwhelmed his body to the point that he had to give in. he always fought it but Lucci knew his body so well. He dragged his claws down Paulie’s pants occasionally popping the seems as he went. What a strong body. All from working hard. Such a beautiful body Paulie had.

Lucci had indulged himself when on assignment but he had been unable to go as hard as he had really wanted to, he had to hold back, keep the shift in. No shifting, no biting and no scratching either. He had restrained himself for Paulie and he had not even gotten any thanks for it.

The first night he had gotten Paulie back he had gone at it until Paulie had fainted. Even then he had not been sated. He had just pulled out and licked Paulie await. The begging and crying that had induced made him hard from recalling.

But even though Paulie knew better he always bucked. He always tried to run or hide as though Lucci would not hunt him down. His friends were on the line and Lucci played that card very well. It was fine that Paulie was reluctant in the beginning. He always begged in the end. He always came hard and he always called Lucci’s name. even if he cursed it in the beginning.

Lucci flipped open Paulie’s shirt and dragged his eyes over Paulie’s firm chest. He had not been able to have as much fun as he had wanted back on assignment but things were different now. Lucci could do whatever he wanted these days and he was going to enjoy this.

Paulie made a strangled song through the gag when Lucci slowly straddled him and his chest. Lucci growled softly and Paulie stilled. Lucci slowly slid his zipper down and allowed his hard cock to fall into his hand. “You’ve been really taking care of yourself Paulie.” He murmured. He held Paulie’s chin in one hand as he rocked forward. Paulie’s skin was so warm. “Do you know what I’m going to do?” The muffled sound made him laugh softly. “What I wanted to do the first time I saw you without a shirt.”

He had wanted to bite him but it was more than that. Paulie’s chest was proof of how much he worked. Lucci let his head tip back as he rocked his hip forward. His cock dragged over Paulie’s chest and then slid perfectly between. Better than he had expected. His cock throbbed and his precum splattered along Paulie’s chest. Easing the way.

“Never thought a man would do this?” Lucci met Paulie’s startled gaze as he held himself. one hand on either side to make the path tighter for his cock. “Never thought a man would do this to you Paulie? But look how juicy you are.” He let a little snarl drop into his voice. “Look down Paulie.”

Paulie’s eyes darted down and Lucci rocked his hips again. His cock slid through the gap once more leaving precum in the wake. Lucci bit back a moan and thrust again then once more. It felt so good and Paulie’s startled moans were all the better. He must feel so conflicting watching this feeling it.

It was not as if they had done this before. Lucci pressed up higher until his cock bounced against the gag. He liked the conflict in Paulie’s eyes. It was why he still held back if only slightly. He liked Paulie feisty. He liked him conflicted. Even if he resisted even when he tried to fight back his body knew the truth. Lucci was who he belonged to. No one would ever make him feel the way Lucci did. Paulie knew that and while he resented it. He had to resent it but he knew that Lucci would never let him go.

Lucci’s claws slightly slipped free. The slight pain from that made Paulie arch a bit as he thrust forward. The pleasure from that caused more than a growl to slip free. Lucci grinned down at Paulie as he moved his hips. He let his cock bounce against the gag over and over, a taunt to Paulie and a tease.

“If you didn’t have that in.” Lucci murmured as his cock slid over Paulie’s chest. “After I was finished with your tits I would have fucked your face.” He pulled back slowly before he thrust again. “Or I would have made you stick your tongue out.” His cock bounced against the gag before his precum rubbed against it. Pretty sight. “Every thrust I made; my cock would rub against your tongue. Bet you would have loved that.” He laughed.

Paulie flushed and tried to look away, it only made Lucci laugh harder as he sped up his pace. He really did love this side of Paulie. He knew that Paulie thought it was a game to Lucci but there was no way he would work so hard, do so much for a meaningless toy.

He bit back his shift when he came. His cum splattered Paulie’s face before he pulled back to let Paulie’s chest get a bit of his cum. Lucci grinned as he watched the cum drip onto the gag and Paulie’s chin. It was a pretty sight as it always was. He had held back for so long. He reached back to grope Paulie. He was already hard but of course he was. He knew what Paulie really wanted after all. He had to hold back so he did not break him but that did not mean he could not have fun. Paulie wasn’t that fragile.


End file.
